Mysterious Whisper
by Black Lunalite
Summary: It's started with a single whisper. / NamJin with other BTS member. BL. AU /
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Whisper**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Length** : Part 1 of …

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Don't read it if you do not like it.

 **Summary** :

It's started with a single whisper. / NamJin with other BTS member. BL. AU /

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Mysterious Whisper (Part. 1)**

Seokjin meletakkan sebuah kardus berisi barang-barangnya di lantai kamar barunya. Dia dan Namjoon, kekasihnya sejak dua tahun terakhir, memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen baru setelah Namjoon mendapatkan mutasi ke kantor lain.

Seokjin menatap sekeliling kamarnya, kamarnya terlihat dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya sebelumnya. Hanya saja, dia masih merasa tidak nyaman pindah ke tempat baru.

"Jin, bisa bantu aku membongkar beberapa kardus?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Tentu." Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dengan langkah pelan.

"Kenapa, hum? Kau tidak suka apartemen baru kita?" tanya Namjoon karena Seokjin terlihat murung.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, kau tahu aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan tempat baru. Dan lagi.. aku mengkhawatirkan Jungkook."

"Ada apa dengan adikmu? Dia sudah tinggal bersama Taehyung."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Aku khawatir karena kau membuat adik kesayanganku tinggal dengan _alien_ mesum macam Kim Taehyung, aku tidak peduli anak itu adalah kekasih adikku. Kenapa kau malah menawarkan Jungkook tinggal bersamanya, Namjoonie? Adikku masih kuliah."

Namjoon mengelus-elus pipi Seokjin, "Justru karena adikmu masih kuliah aku menawarkan agar dia tinggal dengan Taehyung sampai lulus nanti. Kantor Taehyung dekat dengan universitas Jungkook, bahkan Jungkook bisa berangkat bersama Taehyung tiap pagi."

"Tapi.."

"Jinnie, kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah Taehyung melakukan sesuatu pada Jungkook, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Taehyung tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku sudah mengancamnya. Dan kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Taehyung tidak akan berani menyentuh Jungkook sebelum waktunya. Aku dan Taehyung sudah kenal sejak kecil, dan Taehyung sudah sangat mengenalku."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, memikirkan ucapan Namjoon, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk. "Oke, kali ini aku percaya padamu."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia mengacak rambut Seokjin, "Nah, sekarang ayo bantu aku. Kita harus selesai membereskan ini semua sebelum malam."

Seokjin menjauhkan tangan Namjoon dari rambutnya, " _Okay_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin tengah berbaring dengan posisi meringkuk di dalam pelukan Namjoon. Mereka berdua baru bisa tertidur setelah lewat tengah malam karena mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membereskan apartemen baru mereka.

 _ **Tes Tes Tes**_

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendengar suara tetesan air. Dia adalah orang yang sensitif saat tidur, suara sekecil apapun bisa membangunkan Seokjin. Makanya di kamar mereka selalu menggunakan jam _digital_ agar Seokjin tidak terganggu dengan suara detik jam.

Seokjin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Namjoon dan menutup telinganya. Tubuhnya lelah dan dia benar-benar tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan pergi memeriksa kamar mandi.

 _ **Tes Tes Tes**_

Suara tetesan air itu masih terdengar dan Seokjin tidak tahan lagi. Dia membuka matanya dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, suara air itu masih terdengar.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang tertidur sangat pulas, bahkan suara dengkuran Namjoon terdengar lebih keras kali ini. _Well_ , satu-satunya suara ribut yang bisa diterima Seokjin saat dia tidur adalah dengkuran Namjoon.

Seokjin mengguncang tubuh Namjoon pelan, "Namjoon."

Namjoon tidak bergerak, dia tetap tertidur nyenyak.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, membangunkan Namjoon sebelum jam enam pagi adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Namjoon memiliki kebiasaan untuk 'tidur bagaikan mati', mungkin Namjoon tidak akan bangun walaupun dia mendengar suara bom.

Seokjin membuka selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya. Seokjin membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian dia melangkah masuk. Seokjin berjalan menghampiri wastafel sambil menguap, dia tertegun saat dia menyadari kran air wastafel itu tertutup rapat. Seokjin menyibak tirai yang menutupi _bathtube_ dan ternyata tidak ada air yang menetes di sana.

Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya, "Aneh."

 _/ "Tolong aku.." /_

Seokjin berhenti menggaruk kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara bisikan seorang wanita di telinganya. Dengan takut-takut Seokjin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tapi dia tidak melihat apapun. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dan dia tidak melihat siapapun di kamar mandi selain dirinya.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega, dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk berjalan keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan hembusan angin dingin di sekitar tengkuknya. Seokjin melirik ke arah kiri dan dia melihat sesuatu seperti rambut panjang menjulur di bahunya. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang berada tepat di atas Seokjin dan sedang memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri sehingga rambutnya terjatuh ke bahu Seokjin.

"AAAAAAHHH! NAMJOOOONNN!" teriak Seokjin keras seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berjongkok.

Seokjin mendengar suara benda terjatuh, seseorang yang tersandung, dan tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Jinnie? Kenapa?"

Seokjin menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara serak Namjoon. Dia tidak berani menyingkirkan tangannya karena dia takut dia akan melihat rambut panjang itu lagi.

"Hei, kenapa?"

Seokjin merasakan seseorang sedang menyentuh kedua bahunya dan dia tahu itu Namjoon. Seokjin menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan dan langsung menubruk Namjoon yang berjongkok di depannya dengan pelukan erat.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa, hum? Kenapa ada di kamar mandi? Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Namjoon khawatir seraya mengusap kepala Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin sedang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Makanya dia sedikit membungkuk kemudian berdiri dan menggendong Seokjin kembali ke tempat tidur mereka. Namjoon membaringkan Seokjin kemudian dia ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau berjalan dalam tidur?" tanya Namjoon seraya mengusap rambut Seokjin lembut.

Seokjin menggeleng, dia menggeser posisinya dan memeluk Namjoon. Dia tidak mau menceritakan apapun pada Namjoon sekarang karena dia takut apa yang dia lihat hanya mimpi.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan dan balas memeluk Seokjin, dia mengusap-usap punggung Seokjin dan menguap. Namjoon masih sangat mengantuk, suatu keajaiban dia bisa terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Seokjin.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, usapan Namjoon di punggungnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Tapi sebelum Seokjin benar-benar tertidur, dia merasakan hawa dingin di sekitar telinganya dan bisikan itu terdengar lagi.

 _/ "Tolong aku.." /_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menguap pelan seraya membalik telur di wajan. Karena kejadian semalam, dia menjadi agak kurang tidur dan sekarang dia mengantuk sekali. Tapi dia tetap berkewajiban untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Namjoon yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Sayang, dasiku di mana?"

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar seruan Namjoon, padahal semalam Namjoon lah yang membereskan pakaiannya sendiri, tapi dia malah lupa di mana dia meletakkan dasinya. "Coba periksa laci kedua dari kanan!" seru Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak mendengar seruan lainnya jadi dia yakin Namjoon pasti sudah menemukan dasinya. Seokjin mengangkat telurnya yang sudah matang, memindahkannya ke piring yang sudah berisi beberapa _bacon strips_ kemudian mengambil roti yang sudah terpanggang di _toaster_ , lalu meletakkan piring itu di meja makan.

Seokjin menuangkan kopi ke _mug_ dan meletakkannya di sebelah kedua piring itu. "Namjooonnn! Sarapan dulu!"

Namjoon keluar dari kamar mereka dengan satu tangan yang menenteng jas, dasi yang tidak rapi, dan tangan lainnya yang membawa tas kerjanya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di kursi makan. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan parfumku." adunya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Parfummu ada di meja rias, Namjoon. Tepat di sebelah parfumku."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, "Oh? Benarkah?" ujarnya kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memakai parfumnya.

Seokjin menggeleng-geleng pelan, astaga, kebiasaan kekasihnya tidak pernah berubah. Seokjin kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil satu _cup yogurt_. _Well_ , dia selalu makan _yogurt_ saat sarapan, kebiasaan sejak kecil yang terus berlangsung sampai sekarang.

Seokjin mendengar suara deritan kursi meja makan yang ditarik saat dia baru mengambil satu _cup_ _yogurt_. "Parfummu sudah ketemu?" ujar Seokjin karena dia mengira Namjoon sudah kembali ke ruang makan.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar suara balasan Namjoon. Seokjin berbalik dan dia tertegun saat menyadari kalau dia sendirian. "N-Namjoon! Namjoon!" teriak Seokjin dan tak lama kemudian Namjoon muncul dari kamar mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, "Sejak tadi kau ada di kamar?"

Namjoon mengangguk polos, "Arlojiku yang biasa kupakai mati, jadi aku mencari arloji lain. Kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "A-ayo sarapan."

"Sayang, kau terlihat aneh. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku baik, mungkin hanya kelelahan karena kita baru pindah."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu hari ini istirahat saja. Kau sedang tidak ada jadwal mengajar, kan?"

Seokjin memang berprofesi sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah musik, dia mengajar bidang studi vokal dan karena dia baru saja pindah rumah, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti hari ini. Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang langsung masuk kerja.

Seokjin menggumam pelan, dia duduk di depan Namjoon dan mulai memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

Setelah sarapan, Namjoon bergegas berangkat ke kantornya agar tidak terlambat. Setelah Namjoon pergi, Seokjin memutuskan untuk membereskan bekas sarapan mereka dan mencuci piring, kemudian dia mencuci pakaian dan merapikan beberapa barang yang belum sempat dibereskan kemarin.

Seokjin sedang sibuk membereskan beberapa buku milik Namjoon dan dirinya saat dia mendengar suara kompor yang dinyalakan. Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah dapur, dapurnya terlihat kosong karena saat ini dia memang sedang sendirian di rumah.

Seokjin menatap dapur selama beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Seokjin bergidik saat dia merasakan hawa dingin berhembus di sekitarnya, kemudian lagi-lagi dia mendengar suara tetesan air, kali ini dari belakangnya.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut dan dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia tidak melihat apapun di belakangnya. Seokjin kembali menoleh ke depan dan dia melihat wajah seorang wanita dengan kulit pucat pasi dan rambut yang berantakan berdiri di seberang rak bukunya.

Seokjin menjerit dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, dia mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia tidak melihat wajah wanita itu lagi. Seokjin menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan waspada dan takut. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata rumah barunya berhantu dan dia takut hantu.

Seokjin berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. "Jungkook? Kau sudah selesai kuliah? Bisa kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin datang ke universitas Jungkook untuk bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Jungkook meminta Seokjin untuk menunggunya karena dia masih ada satu kelas lagi. Jadi Seokjin memutuskan untuk menunggu Jungkook di _cafeteria_.

Seokjin mengetuk-etuk meja dengan gelisah, dia benar-benar ketakutan dan dia tidak ingin menceritakan ketakutannya pada Namjoon. Mereka baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini dan tempatnya sangat besar, sudah sejak lama Namjoon ingin membelikan apartemen yang besar untuk Seokjin dan Seokjin tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Namjoon saat ini.

" _Hyung_! Lama menunggu?"

Seokjin terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook muncul di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja. Kenapa _Hyung_ tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ ya?"

Seokjin berdecak, "Aku dan Namjoon baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Taehyung kan?"

Jungkook mengerjap polos, "Apa maksud _Hyung_?"

Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya, "Lupakan."

"Jadi, ada apa, _Hyung_?" ujar Jungkook seraya mengambil sepotong _french fries_ dari piring di hadapan Seokjin.

"Hmm, ini agak aneh. Tapi.. kurasa rumah baru kami berhantu."

Jungkook tersedak kentang yang sedang dikunyahnya, dia terbatuk-batuk dan Seokjin segera menyodorkan gelas _milkshake_ nya ke Jungkook.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk dadanya setelah dia menghabiskan separuh _milkshake_ milik Seokjin. Jungkook berdehem pelan, "Apa, _Hyung_? Rumah kalian berhantu?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Ini.. baru perasaanku saja. Karena semalam aku mendengar suara tetesan air padahal semua kran air di kamar mandi mati, lalu aku melihat ada rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang menjulur di bahuku!"

"Waah, lalu bagaimana _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang takut hantu, Jungkook justru sangat tertarik dengan dunia-dunia mistis semacam ini.

"Tentu saja aku langsung menjerit memanggil Namjoon. Kau tahu aku takut hantu."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Lalu, ada lagi yang kau alami, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Tadi pagi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang menarik kursi ruang makan, padahal aku sendirian di sana. Dan tadi aku melihat wajah seorang wanita yang menatapku dari balik rak buku." Seokjin menatap Jungkook, "Bagaimana ini, Jungkook? Aku takut."

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah cerita pada Namjoon _Hyung_?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Namjoon tidak takut hantu, Kookie. Kalau aku bercerita padanya, mungkin Namjoon akan khawatir, atau mungkin dia malah tidak peduli sama sekali."

Jungkook mengetuk-etuk dagunya, "Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Aku punya kenalan yang biasa menyelidiki hantu. Mungkin dia bisa mengusir hantu dari rumahmu."

Seokjin terdiam, "Aku harus merundingkannya dulu dengan Namjoon."

Jungkook berdecak, "Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri. Sebenarnya kapan Namjoon _Hyung_ akan menikahimu, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin melempar Jungkook dengan kentang, "Jangan bicara macam-macam! Aku dan Namjoon masih terlalu dini untuk menikah!"

Jungkook mencibir, "Apanya yang terlalu dini? Kau dan Namjoon _Hyung_ sudah berusia 25 tahun, _Hyung_! Kalian saja sudah tinggal bersama."

"Sudah, jangan bahas ini lagi." Seokjin melirik arlojinya, "Ah, aku harus pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Namjoon bisa mengamuk kalau aku tidak memasak."

"Iya, iya, yang sudah punya suami~" goda Jungkook.

"Aish! Kau ini! Cepat pulang sana!"

Jungkook tertawa, "Oke, _Hyung_ ~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Tadi sebelum pulang Seokjin sempat berbelanja karena persediaan mereka memang tidak banyak. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan saat barang-barang belanjaannya membebani lengannya.

"Ugh, harusnya aku ajak Namjoon untuk urusan-urusan semacam ini." keluh Seokjin.

Seokjin memasukkan _password_ apartemen mereka dan membuka pintu, Seokjin membuka sepatunya dan menyalakan lampu. Baru satu langkah Seokjin berjalan, dia sudah berhenti saat mencium bau aneh dari apartemennya. Seokjin meletakkan barang belanjaannya di depan pintu sementara dia berjalan ke dalam.

Seokjin melihat ada banyak tetesan air di lantai rumahnya, dan bau aneh itu berasal dari situ. Baunya seperti bau rawa-rawa. Seokjin berjongkok di depan salah satu tetesan air yang besar, dia melihat ada lumut berwarna hijau dan seutas benang berwarna hitam di tetesan air itu.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil benang itu, saat dia menariknya, Seokjin baru sadar itu bukan benang.

Itu.. rambut. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 _If you have any question, feel free to ask me in the review box._

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Whisper**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Length** : Part 2 of …

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. Don't read it if you do not like it.

 **Summary** :

It's started with a single whisper. / NamJin with other BTS member. BL. AU /

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Mysterious Whisper (Part. 2)**

 **S** eokjin segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, dia membanting pintunya hingga menutup dan menghubungi Namjoon. Terdengar nada sambung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Namjoon mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yes, Baby?"_

"Namjoon, pulang sekarang."

" _Ada apa, Babe?"_

"Cepat pulang, please. Aku takut.."

" _Seokjin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Aku ada di depan apartemen kita."

" _Oke, aku pulang sekarang, kau tunggu saja di dalam apartemen."_

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk sendirian."

" _Sayang, sebenarnya ada apa?"_

"Namjoon, cepat pulang, _please_."

" _Oke, oke. Aku pulang sekarang. Tunggu aku."_

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega saat Namjoon berjanji akan pulang sekarang juga. Dia bersandar di dinding koridor apartemennya. Apartemennya dan Namjoon terletak di lantai 13, karena hanya lantai 10 ke atas yang memiliki ruangan lebih besar dari yang berada di lantai 10 ke bawah.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sementara dia menunggu Namjoon pulang, dia tidak berani masuk ke dalam apartemen, tapi berdiam diri di luar apartemen juga terasa menyeramkan. Hari mulai gelap dan di lantai 13 ini tidak memiliki banyak penghuni. Setahu Seokjin, hanya dia dan sebuah keluarga kecil yang menghuni lantai ini.

Seokjin mulai mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke lantai, "Cepat datang, Namjoon.." gumamnya berulang-ulang. Sesekali matanya akan melirik ponselnya untuk memeriksa jam.

Seokjin berhenti menatapi ponselnya saat dia mendengar suara tetesan air lagi disertai bisikan seorang wanita yang mengucapkan _'Tolong aku..'_ , Seokjin menoleh ke arah ujung koridor dan dia melihat ada sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berantakan, kulit pucat pasi, dan berbalut pakaian berwarna putih lusuh sedang berdiri di sana dan memandangnya.

Seokjin menjerit dan berlari ke arah _lift_ dengan cepat, jemarinya menekan _panel lift_ dengan brutal sementara dia bisa mendengar suara tetesan air yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Seokjin mulai menggedor pintu _lift_ dengan panik, "Buka! Buka pintunya!"

Tiba-tiba pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Seokjin jatuh terhuyung ke depan, dia menubruk seseorang yang berada di dalam _lift_. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan dia tidak melihat sosok wanita itu.

"Seokjin? Ada apa?"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dan dia nyaris menangis saat melihat Namjoon lah orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Seokjin memeluk Namjoon erat-erat dan mulai menangis, sungguh, tadi adalah momen paling menakutkan dalam hidup Seokjin.

Namjoon menahan pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk memeluk Seokjin. Dengan hati-hati Namjoon melangkah maju dengan Seokjin yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Setelah keluar dari _lift_ , Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nah, apa kamu ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Namjoon seraya meregangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Seokjin agar dia mendongak dan menatapnya.

Seokjin mencengkram bagian depan jas Namjoon, "Rumah kita berhantu, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu dengan berhantu?"

"Semalam aku mendengar suara tetesan air dan aku melihat ada rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang menjulur di bahuku. Lalu paginya aku mendengar suara deritan kursi, dan tadi siang aku melihat ada hantu wanita yang menatapku, Namjoon."

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tapi sekarang apartemen kita penuh dengan air berbau aneh, Namjoon. Baunya seperti rawa-rawa dan ada rambut panjang berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Rambut yang sama dengan yang aku lihat semalam."

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, "Tadi kau bilang apartemen kita? Berarti sekarang airnya masih ada, kan? Ayo kita periksa." Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Seokjin ke apartemen mereka.

Namjoon memasukkan _password_ nya dan membuka pintu, sementara di belakangnya Seokjin bersembunyi di balik tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon melangkah masuk dan dia langsung menutup hidungnya saat bau aneh seperti bau rawa-rawa tercium begitu kuat dari rumah mereka. Seokjin langsung memeluk Namjoon dari belakang erat-erat dan memilih untuk menutup hidungnya dengan punggung Namjoon.

Namjoon memperhatikan tetesan air yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru, "Kita harus membersihkan ini. Baunya membuatku mual."

Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Sayang, bisa lepaskan aku? Aku tidak bisa membersihkan lantai jika kau menempel padaku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku takut.." rengek Seokjin.

"Aku kan sudah ada di sini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela, Namjoon segera pergi untuk mengambil kain pel dan Seokjin mengambil barang belanjaannya yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu. Seokjin membawanya ke dapur dan dia mulai membereskan barang-barang itu sementara Namjoon mengepel lantai.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia selesai membereskan barang-barang itu, dia mengambil gelas dan bermaksud untuk minum. Seokjin membawa gelasnya ke _sink_ dapur dan membuka kran airnya, air mengalir ke gelas Seokjin dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu seperti gumpalan berwarna hitam masuk ke gelas Seokjin.

"Apa ini? Apa ini lumut?" gumam Seokjin, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil benda hitam itu dan saat dia menariknya, ternyata benda itu adalah segumpal rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit lumut yang menempel di helaiannya.

Seokjin menjerit dan melemparkan gelas beserta rambut itu ke _sink_.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Seokjin karena dia menjerit, "Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

Seokjin menunjuk gumpalan rambut itu dengan tangan gemetar, "A-ada rambut yang keluar dari kran air.."

"Apa?" Namjoon membungkuk untuk memeriksa gumpalan rambut itu, dia mengambilnya dan menjejalkannya ke pipa pembuangan kemudian menyiramnya dengan banyak air. Namjoon juga membersihkan pecahan gelas yang bertebaran di _sink_.

"Namjoon, ayo kita telepon seseorang untuk mengusir hantu." Seokjin berujar seraya mencengkram lengan Namjoon.

"Tapi siapa yang bisa kita hubungi? Kita tidak memiliki kenalan seorang pengusir hantu."

"Jungkook bilang dia mempunyai kenalan yang sering menyelidiki hantu. Mungkin mereka bisa mengusir hantu di rumah kita." Seokjin berujar seraya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan memohon andalannya.

"Oke, kita akan minta mereka datang besok karena sekarang sudah malam. Sekarang aku akan menelepon Jungkook untuk meminta nomor telepon orang-orang itu. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, sayang, selagi aku menelepon, bisa tolong telepon _food delivery service_? Aku kelaparan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menelepon Jungkook dan menghubungi orang-orang itu, Namjoon memutuskan agar mereka makan malam dulu. Karena biar bagaimanapun juga mereka butuh makan. Seokjin sama sekali tidak mau berjauhan dari Namjoon. Bahkan Seokjin menyarankan agar mereka mandi bersama saja karena dia tidak mau mandi sendiri.

Namjoon jelas setuju, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka mandi bersama. Dan kalau saja Seokjin sedang tidak ketakutan, Namjoon yakin sesi mandi bersama mereka akan berlangsung ke tahap lebih lanjut.

Setelah mandi, Namjoon duduk dengan bersandar di _headrest_ tempat tidur mereka sementara Seokjin berbaring sambil memeluk pinggang Namjoon. Namjoon sedang sibuk memeriksa _iPad_ nya sedangkan Seokjin hanya berbaring diam.

"Namjoon,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Tidurlah kalau kau sudah mengantuk, sayang. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Seokjin menggeleng kecil, "Kalau aku tidur sekarang, aku takut terbangun di tengah malam."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil _headset_ beserta _iPod_ dari meja nakas. "Kalau kau terbangun di tengah malam, tutup telingamu dengan ini dan peluk aku, atau bangunkan aku kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahan."

"Kau kan sulit dibangunkan." Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengambil _iPod_ dan _headset_ itu.

"Hei, kemarin aku bangun saat kau menjerit, kan? Aku bisa terbangun kalau aku merasa kau dalam kesulitan, sayang."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk, "Aku akan menamparmu kalau kau tidak bangun juga."

"Iya, hajar saja aku sepuasmu sampai aku bangun."

Seokjin memeluk Namjoon lagi, "Namjoon, aku mau tidur yaa.."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Seokjin, "Iya, tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya, dia menatap sekeliling dan dia melihat Namjoon tertidur pulas dengan posisi memeluknya. Namjoon hanya menyalakan lampu tidur di kamar mereka sehingga kamar mereka terlihat agak remang-remang.

Seokjin menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Namjoon dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia bermaksud untuk tidur lagi karena dia yakin saat ini masih tengah malam. Tapi Seokjin merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, Seokjin menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan merapatkan diri sepenuhnya ke Namjoon.

Seokjin meraba-raba tempat tidurnya dan menemukan _headset_ yang dia letakkan di dekat bantal, Seokjin segera memakai _headset_ tersebut dan menyalakan _iPod_ nya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega saat lagu mulai mengalun dari _headset_ di telinganya. Seokjin mencoba fokus pada lagu tersebut dan kembali tidur.

 _ **Tes Tes Tes**_

Seokjin bersumpah di dalam lagu ini tidak ada suara tetesan air sebelumnya dan sekarang dia mendengar suara itu dengan jelas di telinganya. Seokjin meremas kaus Namjoon dan menggoyangkan tubuh Namjoon pelan, mencoba membangunkannya karena Seokjin mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Seokjin tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat walaupun suara tetesan air di _headset_ nya semakin jelas, suara lagunya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Seokjin merasakan hawa dingin itu lagi di sekitarnya dan kemudian Seokjin merasa sesuatu seperti rambut yang basah menempel di pipinya.

Rambut itu panjang karena Seokjin merasakannya menjulur hingga ke bibirnya. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang sedang berada di atas Seokjin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya tepat berada di atas Seokjin.

Seokjin mulai mencubit Namjoon sekarang, rambut yang terjatuh ke wajahnya terasa semakin banyak. Dan rambut itu mengeluarkan bau rawa-rawa yang membuat Seokjin mual.

 _/ "Tolong aku.." /_

Seokjin mendengar itu dibisikkan tepat di telinganya dan Seokjin memukul Namjoon keras-keras agar Namjoon terbangun. Dan trik itu berhasil, Namjoon menyingkirkan tangannnya sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Jinnie?"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara serak Namjoon. "Namjoon, apa itu kau?" tanya Seokjin tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun. Suara lagu kembali mengalun di telinganya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa, hum? Kenapa memukulku? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Di-di atasku tidak ada apapun, kan?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Tidak ada. Ada apa?"

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah khawatir Namjoon. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepas _headset_ nya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Ada apa?"

"Hantu itu kembali dan dia berada tepat di atasku. Aku merasakan rambutnya jatuh ke wajahku."

Namjoon menatap sekeliling, "Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sini waktu aku bangun."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya, Namjoon. Aku juga mencium bau rawa-rawa itu dari rambutnya."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Oke, ayo lupakan itu dulu dan kembali tidur. Kau dan aku harus bekerja besok." Namjoon kembali menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau hantunya datang lagi, bangunkan aku."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Teman-teman Jungkook yang akan menyelidiki hantu di rumah mereka akan datang siang nanti dan Jungkook sudah bersedia menemani mereka sampai Seokjin dan Namjoon pulang kerja.

Seokjin tidak bisa mengambil cuti lagi karena murid-muridnya membutuhkan bimbingannya untuk mengikuti lomba, sedangkan Namjoon memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan setiap harinya. Dipromosikan menjadi direktur cabang membuat Namjoon menjadi semakin sibuk.

Namjoon bersikeras mengantar dan menjemput Seokjin hari ini. Itu karena Namjoon khawatir kalau Seokjin menyetir sendirian. Seokjin terlihat pucat dan sering melamun, Namjoon yakin itu karena kejadian yang dia alami semalam.

Seokjin menunggu Namjoon datang menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia baru saja selesai memberikan latihan untuk lomba yang akan dihadapi muridnya. Sekarang sudah sore dan Namjoon bilang dia akan segera menjemput Seokjin.

Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin melihat mobil Namjoon dan dia bergegas menghampirinya. Seokjin membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hei, bagaimana harimu?" Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin.

"Aku baik, apa Jungkook sudah mengabarimu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Mereka sudah tiba sejak siang tadi dan Jungkook bilang Taehyung juga akan datang."

"Kalau begitu kita harus membeli beberapa makanan sebelum pulang. Aku sedang tidak ingin memasak."

"Oke, apapun untukmu."

.

.

.

Setelah membeli banyak makanan, Seokjin dan Namjoon kembali ke rumah. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan melihat Jungkook sedang duduk bersama tiga orang yang tidak Namjoon dan Seokjin kenal. Jungkook melompat bangun saat mereka tiba.

" _Hyung_! Kalian sudah datang?" Jungkook memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Seokjin dan senyuman lebar untuk Namjoon.

Jungkook menarik lengan Seokjin, "Ayo, aku kenalkan pada teman-temanku."

Seokjin menurut saja saat Jungkook menarik tangannya sementara Namjoon pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang mereka bawa.

" _Hyung_ , ini Yoongi _Hyung_ , Jimin _Hyung_ dan Hoseok _Hyung_." ujar Jungkook seraya menunjuk orang-orang yang dimaksud.

"Hallo," sapa Seokjin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yoongi berdiri dan menjabat tangan Seokjin, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Seokjin _Hyung_. Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Yoongi menunjuk beberapa alat yang sudah dipasang di meja ruang depan apartemen Seokjin, "Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Seokjin duduk di salah satu sofa sementara Yoongi berada di sebelah kanannya, Jimin di sebelah Yoongi, dan Hoseok di sebelah kiri Seokjin.

"Kami sudah memasang kamera dengan sensor khusus di seluruh penjuru apartemen ini kecuali kamar mandi." Yoongi menekan sebuah tombol dan gambar di monitor berganti-ganti, menunjukkan tiap sudut apartemen Seokjin.

"Kamera ini akan mengeluarkan suara dengungan kalau hantu itu muncul. Setiap kali hantu muncul, akan terjadi perubahan suhu di sekelilingnya, entah menjadi lebih hangat atau lebih dingin." Jimin menjelaskan seraya menunjuk sebuah angka yang tertera di monitor, "Itu suhu normal."

"Kamera itu juga dilengkapi _mic_ kecil jadi Hyung bisa mendengarkan semuanya dengan _headset_ atau _speaker_ ini." ujar Hoseok seraya menyerahkan sebuah _headset_ pada Seokjin, Seokjin memakainya dan Hoseok menekan beberapa tombol dan Seokjin mendengar suara gemerisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat peralatan seperti ini dan menurutku ini hebat sekali." Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih sudah membantu kami."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Sama-sama, _Hyung_."

Namjoon datang menghampiri mereka, "Hei, maaf kalau aku menganggu. Tapi makan malam sudah kusiapkan dan kita harus mandi dulu, Jinnie."

Seokjin bergerak bangun, " _Okay_."

"Uh-oh, apa kalian akan mandi bersama?" ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Jungkook, "Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku hanya bertanya, _Hyung_. Lagipula kami tidak memasang kamera di kamar mandi, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir kami akan melihat 'kegiatan pribadi' kalian."

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Aku jamin kami hanya mandi, Kookie. Ada banyak orang di sini dan aku juga tidak mau membuat Seokjin kelelahan sekarang."

Seojin memukul bahu Namjoon keras, "Namjoon!"

"Aduh! Sakit, sayang." rengek Namjoon.

Seokjin mendengus dan segera berjalan ke kamar mereka sementara Namjoon mengikuti sambil tertawa-tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, mereka mengobrol bersama soal kegiatan Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok sebelumnya. Mereka bercerita soal hantu-hantu yang sudah mereka selidiki bersama dan mengenai pastur kenalan mereka yang sudah sering membantu mereka mengusir hantu.

Seokjin menguap pelan, kemarin dia kurang tidur dan sekarang dia merasa mengantuk sekali.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Uhm.."

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamar." Namjoon berdiri dan membantu Seokjin untuk berdiri, "Aku akan menemani Seokjin, nanti akan kuambilkan selimut dan bantal untuk kalian."

Semua yang berada di ruang depan mengangguk pelan.

Namjoon mengantar Seokjin ke kamar dan membaringkannya, "Tidurlah."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Tidak akan, lagipula kau diawasi, sayang. Jangan takut."

Seokjin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, perlahan dia mulai tertidur dengan Namjoon yang terus mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah Seokjin tertidur, Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin dan melangkah keluar untuk mengambilkan selimut dan bantal untuk orang-orang yang menginap di rumahnya.

Namjoon meletakkan bantal-bantal itu di sofa. "Ini bantalnya, kalian bisa bergantian berjaga bersamaku."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kau di kamar saja bersama Seokjin. Aku dan yang lainnya akan bergantian mengawasi kamera."

Namjoon mengangguk dan melirik ke monitor, dia tertegun saat melihat sesuatu. Dia menunjuk monitornya, "Tampilkan kamar kami."

Hoseok menekan beberapa tombol dan kamar mereka muncul di monitor. Di sana terlihat Seokjin yang berbaring sendirian, mulanya tidak terlihat apapun, tapi kemudian mereka melihat seorang wanita muncul di dalam kamera dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

Jungkook memekik, "Suaranya! Tampilkan suara di kamar Seokjin Hyung!"

Jimin menekan beberapa tombol dan mereka semua mendengar dengan jelas suara tetesan air dan suara dengungan keras dari kamera di kamar Seokjin di _speaker_. Namjoon melihat sosok hantu wanita itu mendekati Seokjin dan melayang di atasnya.

"Sial! Seokjin!" Namjoon berlari ke kamar mereka dan menggedor pintu kamar mereka dengan brutal, "Seokjin! Seokjin bangun!"

Namjoon mencoba membuka pintu kamar mereka tapi dia tidak bisa. Pintu itu terkunci padahal tadi Namjoon tidak menguncinya saat dia keluar dari kamar.

"SEOKJIN!" Namjoon memukul pintu dengan brutal, "SEOKJIN, BANGUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin berdiri dengan cemas di belakang Namjoon yang terlihat luar biasa panik.

Sementara itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi tetap berada di ruang depan dan mengawasi monitor. Mereka melihat hantu itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke Seokjin dan setelahnya gambar di kamera itu mati bersamaan dengan _speaker_ yang mati.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thank you for your previous review, and if you have any question, feel free to ask me in the review box._

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Whisper**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Length** : Part 3 of 3

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. Don't read it if you do not like it.

 **Summary** :

It's started with a single whisper. / NamJin with other BTS member. BL. AU /

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Mysterious Whisper (Part. 3)**

 _ **Seokjin menatap sekeliling, dia tidak kenal hutan tempatnya berada saat ini. Seokjin menoleh ke sana-sini tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri hutan dan dia melihat sebuah rawa-rawa besar di hadapannya.**_

 _ **Seokjin mengenali rawa-rawa di hadapannya, dulu Namjoon pernah mengajaknya ke sini. Rawa ini merupakan bagian tengah dari sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir kota. Namjoon pernah mengajaknya kemari untuk menunjukkan bunga teratai yang memang tersebar di pinggir rawa.**_

 _ **Seokjin mendengar suara ribut di sebelahnya dan saat Seokjin menoleh, dia melihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria tengah berdiri di pinggir rawa. Seokjin berjalan menghampiri mereka dan Seokjin menyadari kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.**_

 _ **Seokjin melihat si pria menampar si wanita hingga si wanita terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur batu yang cukup besar di sana. Seokjin berlari dan bermaksud untuk melerai mereka, tapi Seokjin melihat si pria sudah berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan si wanita.**_

 _ **Wanita itu pingsan, Seokjin bisa mengetahuinya karena wanita itu mengerang pelan dengan mata terpejam. Tapi, bukannya segera membawa si wanita ke rumah sakit, si pria justru mengumpulkan batu-batu yang kemudian dia jejalkan ke dalam saku pakaian si wanita yang mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna putih. Bahkan Seokjin juga melihat pria itu menjejalkan batu-batu lainnya ke pakaian dalam si wanita dan juga mulutnya.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, si pria menyeret si wanita ke pinggir rawa dan mendorongnya masuk ke rawa. Wanita yang sudah diberi pemberat berupa batu itu perlahan-lahan tenggelam di dalam rawa. Setelah menyaksikan wanita itu tenggelam, si pria bergegas pergi meninggalkan rawa itu.**_

 _ **Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dia tidak menyangka dia baru saja menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan di depan matanya. Seokjin berjalan menghampiri rawa dan berjongkok di pinggirnya.**_

 _ **Seokjin ingat dulu Namjoon pernah mengatakan kalau rawa ini sangat dalam. Seokjin mencoba melihat ke dasar rawa, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Disaat Seokjin tengah sibuk berjongkok di pinggir rawa, tiba-tiba saja rawa itu menggeleguk pelan dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kepala muncul dari dasar rawa.**_

 _ **Seokjin melompat mundur dan bergerak menjauh sementara sosok itu keluar dari dalam rawa. Seokjin melihat rambut panjang, baju terusan putih dan wajah pucat pasi milik seorang wanita yang Seokjin kenali sebagai hantu di apartemennya sekaligus wanita yang baru saja ditenggelamkan.**_

" _ **Tidak!" Seokjin menjerit seraya merangkak mundur, menjauh dari wanita itu.**_

 _ **Wanita itu menangkap kedua kaki Seokjin dan menariknya ke rawa, Seokjin menendang-nendang dan mencoba menarik kakinya tapi wanita itu sangat kuat. Seokjin menjerit dan menggapai-gapai apapun yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai pegangan. Tapi Seokjin tidak menemukan apapun dan wanita itu menariknya begitu cepat ke rawa.**_

 _ **Seokjin tersedak air rawa saat dia sudah masuk ke rawa. Seokjin mencoba untuk keluar tapi dia tidak bisa, sosok hantu wanita itu terus menariknya ke dalam. Seokjin merasakan dadanya sesak dan dia yakin dia akan mati tenggelam sebentar lagi.**_

' _ **Namjoon!' Seokjin menjerit di dalam hatinya dan memanggil nama Namjoon. 'Namjoon! Tolong aku!'**_

.

.

.

Namjoon mendobrak pintu kamar mereka dan dia tidak melihat Seokjin di dalam kamar mereka. "Astaga! Seokjin!"

Namjoon bergegas memeriksa seisi kamar kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, "SEOKJIN!" Namjoon berlari cepat ke arah Seokjin yang berbaring di dalam _bathtube_ yang penuh berisi air.

Namjoon berjongkok dan segera menarik kepala Seokjin dari air, Namjoon menyadari kalau Seokjin tidak bernafas maka dia segera menggendong Seokjin keluar dan memberinya nafas buatan.

Seokjin terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung memeluk Seokjin erat-erat.

Jungkook menghambur dan ikut memeluk Seokjin, " _Hyung_ , syukurlah."

Seokjin masih terbatuk-batuk pelan, "N-Namjoon.."

Namjoon dan Jungkook meregangkan pelukan mereka, "Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"A-aku.. aku tahu kenapa hantu wanita itu terus mendatangiku."

Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah handuk lebar ke Seokjin, "Keringkan dulu dirimu, setelah itu baru kau bercerita. Kau juga harus ganti baju, Kookie."

Jungkook mengangguk, dia berdiri dengan dibantu Taehyung dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku akan buatkan teh untuk kalian." ujar Jimin kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

"Aku akan membantumu mengganti pakaian." Namjoon menggendong Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Seokjin mengganti pakaian, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang depan apartemen mereka. Jimin membuatkan secangkir teh susu hangat untuk Seokjin dan yang lainnya. Seokjin menggenggam _mug_ nya yang hangat dan menyesap isinya sesekali.

"Aku.. aku bermimpi aku berada di dalam hutan kecil yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku, Namjoon." Seokjin memulai ceritanya.

"Hutan?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Iya, hutan dengan rawa yang besar di bagian tengahnya. Kau mengajakku ke sana untuk melihat bunga teratai."

"Ah ya, aku ingat."

"Lalu aku melihat dua orang bertengar di pinggir rawa, mereka pria dan wanita. Aku tidak mengenal sosok pria itu, tapi aku mengenali si wanita sebagai hantu di rumah ini. Aku melihat pria itu membunuh wanita itu dengan cara menenggelamkannya di rawa-rawa."

"Kita harus melapor pada polisi." ujar Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa hantu itu terus mendatangiku seraya membisikkan _'tolong aku'_ , dia ingin kita mengangkat tubuhnya dari rawa itu."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Itu bisa saja terjadi. Kami juga pernah menemui kasus seperti itu."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari rawa, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Oke, kita ke sana sekarang."

"Kusarankan kita pergi ke kantor polisi daerah itu. Mungkin akan sulit menjelaskannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba." ujar Hoseok.

Taehyung berdiri, "Aku akan menyiapkan mobil untuk kita. Namjoon, kau tahu letak hutan itu, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Kau menyetir di depanku, aku akan membawa mobilku di belakang mobilmu." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, "Dimana kunci mobilmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju hutan kecil yang dilihat Seokjin dalam mimpi. Di dalam mobil Namjoon berisi Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin, dan Yoongi. Sementara di mobil Taehyung berisi Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke hutan itu, Seokjin terus saja menggenggam lengan Namjoon dan Namjoon membiarkannya, dia tahu Seokjin pasti merasa sangat ketakutan.

Sebelum pergi ke hutan, mereka menghampiri kantor polisi dan mencoba menjelaskan kejadiannya. Agak sulit karena polisi tidak percaya pada hantu, tapi akhirnya mereka percaya setelah Seokjin meyakinkan mereka sekuatnya.

Mereka tiba di hutan dan segera menuju rawa. Rawa itu terlihat begitu gelap di tengah malam. Empat orang petugas akan pergi menyelam ke dalam rawa untuk mencari mayat wanita itu. Sementara Seokjin dan yang lainnya menunggu di pinggir rawa.

Seokjin menunggu dengan cemas, dia meremas lengan Namjoon pelan. "Kalau kita sudah berhasil mengangkatnya dari dasar rawa, dia akan berhenti mengganggu kita, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja."

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menyelam, seorang petugas yang menyelam mengatakan kalau mereka melihat mayat wanita tenggelam di dalam rawa dan saat ini tiga petugas lainnya tengah berusaha mengangkat mayat wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga petugas itu keluar dari rawa dengan membawa sosok seorang wanita yang sudah separuh membusuk dari dalam rawa. Seokjin memperhatikannya dan dia mengenali pakaian dan rambut panjang wanita itu.

"Itu dia.. dia benar-benar berada di dalam rawa." Seokjin terisak pelan dan Namjoon langsung memeluknya.

Beberapa polisi menginterogasi mereka soal keterlibatan mereka pada kasus pembunuhan wanita itu. Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jimin berulang kali menjelaskan kalau mereka tidak membunuh wanita itu. Mereka juga menjelaskan keseluruhan alibi mereka berdasarkan pemeriksaan awal perkiraan kematian wanita itu.

Polisi akhirnya membebaskan mereka dengan syarat mereka harus datang untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut nanti. Mereka semua setuju dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua minggu kemudian, seorang polisi menghubungi Seokjin dan memintanya untuk datang ke kantor. Seokjin datang bersama Namjoon dan ketika mereka tiba di kantor, mereka bertemu dengan pasangan suami istri paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ibu dari wanita itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemukan putri kami. Dia sudah menghilang sejak beberapa bulan lalu." ujar seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu wanita itu.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Walaupun aku tidak menyangka putri anda akan mendatangiku."

"Kekasih wanita itu sudah ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap wanita itu. Untungnya karena rawa merupakan perairan yang tenang, kami berhasil menemukan beberapa bukti yang masih menempel di tubuh korban untuk mengurung pria itu di penjara." jelas seorang polisi.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega, "Syukurlah.."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam bersama? Kalian juga bisa berdoa untuk putri kami." ujar ayah wanita itu.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Terima kasih, kami pasti datang."

"Apa kami boleh mengajak teman-teman kami yang juga berperan dalam menemukan putri anda? Kurasa putri anda akan senang." ujar Seokjin.

"Tentu, ajaklah mereka semua. Kami akan menjamu kalian dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok datang untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga hantu wanita itu. Seokjin mengetahui kalau nama wanita itu adalah Minako Suzuki, dia adalah orang Jepang yang tinggal di Korea untuk bekerja.

Mulanya dia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, tapi kemudian dia pindah ke apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Namjoon dan Seokjin, untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Kekasih Minako mengakui kalau dia membunuh Minako karena Minako hamil dan menuntut agar kekasihnya segera menikahinya. Tapi kekasihnya tidak mau dan akhirnya dia membunuh Minako.

Seokjin berdiri di depan sebuah altar kecil yang dibuat untuk mendoakan Minako. Altar kecil itu terletak di kamar lama Minako. Seokjin menatap foto yang dipajang di altar itu, "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Minako."

Namjoon melangkah masuk ke kamar, "Sayang, semua sudah menunggu. Kau sudah selesai?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan mengangguk, "Ya, ayo kita ke ruang makan."

Seokjin tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil pada altar Minako kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon dan memeluknya, "Setelah ini, aku tidak akan membangunkanmu di tengah malam lagi. Apa kau senang?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Yah, akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Seokjin tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Namjoon, dia yakin setelah ini dia tidak akan mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan itu lagi.

Tanpa Namjoon dan Seokjin sadari, sosok seorang wanita dengan pakaian terusan berwarna putih dan rambut panjang berwarna hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka.

 _/ "Terima kasih.." /_

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 **_Enam bulan kemudian_**

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Namjoon sudah melamar Seokjin dua bulan lalu dan mereka baru saja menikah kemarin. Orangtua Namjoon memberikan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar sebagai tempat tinggal Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Rumah itu terletak cukup dekat dengan kantor Namjoon dan sekolah tempat Seokjin mengajar. Setelah hari pernikahan mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk menunda bulan madu mereka dan langsung menempati rumah baru mereka.

Seokjin sangat menyukai rumah baru mereka, rumahnya terdiri dari dua lantai dan satu loteng. Rumah itu memiliki desain sederhana dan minimalis dengan sebagian besar dinding dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar seraya menatap kamar barunya, dia bisa mendengar suara Namjoon yang terdengar samar-samar sedang memerintahkan beberapa orang yang dipekerjakan mereka untuk menggeser beberapa _furniture_ dari kamar sebelah.

Seokjin membongkar kardus yang dibawanya dan mulai membereskan beberapa barang. Seokjin bisa mendengar suara Namjoon yang meminta para pekerja untuk mengatur beberapa barang di lantai bawah.

Seokjin masih sibuk membongkar beberapa barang dan membereskannya, sesekali dia bersenandung pelan untuk menemaninya bekerja.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Seokjin mendengar suara langkah yang terdengar seperti sedang berlari dari koridor di depan kamarnya. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, "Namjoon?"

Seokjin melangkah ke luar dari kamarnya dan dia menyadari kalau tidak ada siapapun di lantai dua. Seokjin mengintip ke bawah melalui puncak tangga dan dia juga tidak melihat siapapun. Seokjin berlari kecil menghampiri jendela dan dia melihat Namjoon berada di luar bersama para pekerja.

Seokjin mengerjap pelan, kalau Namjoon berada di luar, suara langkah siapa yang dia dengar tadi?

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Suara langkah itu terdengar lagi, kali ini Seokjin juga mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Seolah-olah ada anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitar lantai dua.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut dan dia melihat sekilas bayangan anak kecil yang berlari melintasi koridor dan masuk ke ruangan di sebelah kamarnya dan Namjoon.

 _Oh, God, not again.._

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

.

 _Thank you for your review in the previous chapter. And no sequel for this story. Sorry._

Aku memang tidak berencana membuat sequelnya karena cerita horror biasanya memiliki akhir cerita yang menggantung, kan? Hehe

Oya, aku sangat senang dengan respon kalian untuk **Daddy Day Care**. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian kalau aku membuatnya menjadi series? Seperti kumpulan oneshoot, apa kalian suka? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
